The task of managing one or more risks for an enterprise (e.g., a corporation, a non-profit group, an academic institution, a government entity, a household, an individual, a trust, an estate) may be a cumbersome and involved process. Risk management involves, among other tasks, identifying a risk, assessing the risk, developing a plan to manage the risk, and assessing the effectiveness of the plan.
In some cases, a risk may be the same from enterprise to enterprise. However, managing such a risk may involve elements that are unique to a particular enterprise, and so a plan for managing the risk may be tailored for the enterprise. Further, one or more risks of an enterprise may be the responsibility assigned to one or more particular people across different business units of an enterprise. In such a case, sharing of information and coordination of efforts may be important factors in managing the risk across an enterprise.